


Happened to be me

by SpaceBird_Ozzy



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: OCs - Fandom, RP - Fandom
Genre: Benrey is tired, Hasn’t actually happened in Rp tho, I’m just bullying my characters, Like Really Tired, Nightmares, Panic, TW slight Self harm, This is based off of a RP, black outs, platonic fluff, tw choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBird_Ozzy/pseuds/SpaceBird_Ozzy
Summary: Everyone kinda has their demons. Benrey has 5 and they love to make him second guess stuff.
Relationships: Benrey and Kuhari
Series: Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010433





	Happened to be me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS INSPIRED OFF A RP  
> Benrey and Gordon my versions of the HLVRAI Characters and are a user made species called Kodons and can be found on the Kodon Amino! Zodani is a closed species by My friend Hissy on Amino!  
> Kuhari is owned by Hissy on Amino!  
> Bio and Rubert is owned by Tea on Amino!  
> ALL OF THIS IS ON AMINO

Benrey’s head hurt, voices crowding his brain, they weren’t his voice. 

His head hurt.. Pounding from a loud quietness, almost pulsating with words not from anyone else.

His.. Head… The agonizing pain.. 

Maybe he fell too hard last time he passed out, he was having episodes again after his fight with someone.. Something? He couldn’t remember. How many times had he blacked out? Or had he just been out cold the whole time? Maybe remembering wasn’t enough as he opened his eyes, all of the world's colors and feelings came back to him in a slow fade as he realized he was on someone’s back and they were moving.

They were fluffy, Golden fur, really soft.. The eldritch tried to lift his head up only to cough out a large amount of dark red and cyan orbs, they bursted out into the air, popping as more came out, Benrey tried to curl up and clutch his head, maybe his name was almost being said, he could hear it. Though he wasn't sure if he did ever grab his head, most of the stuff was a blur, voices screamed at him..

“BENREY!”

That josseled his mind as all the voices suddenly quieted upon someone saying his name, everything was still dark, his eyelids were still shut as someone forced them open, this time it almost physically hurt him as the colors of the basically came in and punched his retinas. The creature blinked very tiredly as his eyes relaxed enough to where he could keep his eyes open.

A dragon sat there, three eyes concentrated right on him, one paw held onto Benrey, the other paw pushed some dark red and black orbs out of the way, there was much, MUCH more behind the white and black dragon who was still staring right at him. “Uh wuh?.. Kuhari? Whats up man..” His voice was wavy, even he could tell as he slowly began to nod off, those voices were returning, maybe if he ignored it hard enough it wouldn’t get louder... Only to lightly be slapped awake.

“Benrey, I need you to stay with me buddy..”

“Hm?..”

“Benrey..” That wasn’t Kuhari, another one of Benrey’s species, Kodons, came in out of nowhere, they were yellow with brighter yellow marks on their face, also they sported a little propeller hat.

“Yo.. Tommy.. What’s u…” Benrey’s head slowly slumped as Kuhari panicked. “Benrey? BENREY!” 

Benrey never woke up, he felt like he was floating as he clutched his head in pain while those voices screamed at him with unintelligible words, he couldn’t hear himself think or scream in pain, only one voice finally made its ways to his head.. “Benrey..?”

“F...feetman?” Benrey instantly forced his head up looking around, that was Gordon’s voice, that was HIS voice. There he was, another kodon looking at him not too far away with concern. Benrey started, he felt tears flooding his eyes as he ran towards Gordon, hugging him tightly, he just wanted to be held and… Gordon didn’t react.. Benrey pulled away from Gordon. 

“Benrey are you okay??” The concern in his voice was unnerving, Gorodn always complained about how tight Benrey hugged him, even when he was worried. “You- You aren’t fuckin’ Gordon..”

The mimic didn’t seem to like that.. “Oh is that how you treat your boyfriend huh? Are.. are you cheating on me? With that dragon?” Benrey backed away shaking his head. “That's not- shut up! Fucking SHUT UP!”

“Or are you gonna double cross them like you did to us.. To me!” Gordon raised a paw up as it suddenly disappeared to a bleeding stump, Gordon’s scream echoed in the empty space, Benrey trembled slowly as he looked back towards gordon, but he was gone, only til Benrey turned again to see the rest of his current group looking at Benrey with Horror. “Benrey.. What the hell did you do?..”

Benrey was confused before something caught his eyes and he saw Zodani, on the ground, dead. “What?! No! I didn’t-” He looked down, blood pooled around his paws as he took a step away, looking at his friends, there was laughter in the background. “I wouldn’t..”

“But you could though.. Couldn’t you..?” Everything disappeared, a skeleton, it wasn’t human, it looked Kodon like but Benrey would probably never be able to tell, but the skeleton stood in front of Benrey now. Benrey stared, all of his nine or more eyes wide as they could get. 

“I would never..” His voice shook as the skeleton tilted their head, red and blue eyes watching him. “But you can..” suddenly the Skeleton gained Benrey’s look as he circled benrey. “The prophecy states that a false god will fall, what if it was you, you are the god of Xen afterall.. What if it happened to be us all along?.. Sounds like fun.”

“I wouldn’t hurt my friends!!” Benrey tried to whack the skeleton that mimicked him, but something stopped him as he felt like he was choking, the paw slowly went back on the floor. The imposter watched Benrey before slowly speaking. “It’s not like that's stopped you though.. Right?” His own mouth moved without his permission

“No..” W̵a̵i̸t̴

“No it hasn’t.” S̶t̵o̸p̴

This time Benrey actually started to choke, his head recoiled downwards as he started to wheeze and sputter, a black substance leaked from his throat and out his mouth, it prevented any air from reaching his lungs, in fact the goo was probably filling the lungs up instead.

Benrey watched the black goo pool at his feet as their eyes looked up, the skeleton had lost Benrey’s look and walked off slowly, leaving benrey as her tried to move, lifting his paw up again, only more of a “wait” pose before benrey stumbled and fell to the ground, only there wasn't a ground or he phased right through it whatever it was, he plummeted into darkness as he grabbed at his throat in pain, his grip grew tighter and tighter until he lifted his head up with a large ass gasp of air. 

His skin was warm as his eyes hastily flickered around his surroundings while he slightly whimpered.. Kuhari had curled around him, it was dark, a fire nearby was put out as everyone else slept too. Benrey’s whimpers had apparently woken Kuhari up as he mumbled something, opening one of his eyes slowly. “B.. Benrey?” The kodon panicked. “No. no-” he stood up, wiggling out of the dragon’s soft grip and booked it into the woods. The dragon’s head lifted up, he was fully up now and genuinely worried for Benrey as he hastily stood up while trying to not wake anyone else up.

Benrey had kept running, he stumbled over a log, his claws got tangled in some vine or something, he got his paw stuck in a small hole, but none of this deterred him, Benrey just needed to get as far away as he could from the group, off the grid. Gone. Zip. Who’s Benrey? Hell if he knew, nah. Fuckin’ lame ass name for some nobody, yep. Mhmm. He just needed.. He needed to get to Xen. Yes.. He needed a portal, with enough time he could make one. 

The grey kodon ducked behind a tree, taking a deep breath as slowly he began to sing, clear orbs with almost a green goo with small lighter green lightning bolts inside the bubble crept from his mouth, sweet voice, only it didn’t float, in fell like a rock and clumped together before he stopped and watched as it expanded like foam. They sighed, their claws started to scratch at his palm, the longer the wait the harder the scratching became.. He thought to himself of how he could come back to talk to Gordon or Tommy later.. Or Kuhari- 

“Benrey?” Fuck speak of the devil. They glanced over before he tried to jump in the portal, it blew up instead, it wasn’t at all done, Benrey was lucky, they swore under his breath as Kuhari called for him again, getting closer because of the small bang. “Benrey?! Please talk to me!” Ben took off again, the dragon’s three eyes caught onto him as they chased after him. “Benrey wait!”

“Leave me the fuck alone please!” There was just more running, Ben had been doing everything in his power to continue getting faster, by jumping and pushing himself off stuff like rocks and logs, but in one jump there was a steep ass decline. “FUCK!” Benrey’s paws expanded forward but his whole form almost physically glitched into human while he rolled down the hill, grunting in pain as his hair caught onto twigs and was yanked, his helmet fell off too so that didn’t help with all the twigs and grass in his hair.

As soon as they stopped rolling, he lifted himself up and brushed his clothes off, how did he get clothing? Hell if he knew, he wasn't normal whatsoever, his cheek hurt and felt wet as hell but he was ready to carry on as he tried to take another step when someone taller came up from behind him, wrapping their arms around his waist and completely lifting him up and off the ground. “Let me go! Please! I-”

“Ben! Calm down!”

“I don't want to hurt you guys! Please I don't want to fuckin’ hurt any of you..” Soon he was set down but was turned to face Kuhari, he stood there in his own human form too, he quickly wiped Benrey’s cheek, green blood smeared against both of their skins, the eldritch hissed out loud while Kuhari spoke, ignoring the hiss completely and instead the now humanish dragon pulled Benrey’s head to his and just laid a kiss to his forehead. “Benrey. I literally have no clue what you’re going through, You haven’t told us anything.. But you shouldn’t run.. Please..”

Benrey stared up at Kuhari, his own mind almost started drifting before he looked away. “They.. They’re so loud.. They want me to hurt you guys just like I had done with Tommy and them.” 

“Who..?”

“The voices..” Was all Benrey managed to voice out before choking on air, tears swelled up on his eyes, a golden color that almost glimmered as it leisurely dripped down Benrey’s cheek

“Benrey… That.. That isn't good..” The half human pulled Benrey close to him in a hug as he rested his head on the eldritch’s fluffy black hair.

“No shit sherlock-” Benrey managed to rasp out before he shoved Kuhari back was a surprisingly strong force, Kuhari stumbled back, letting him go. ”Hey-” Suddenly there was an explosion of dark red and navy that engulfed Benrey with an almost ear piercing sound. 

“Oh..” 

They stood there, waiting for the orbs to fizzle away, which revealed a kneeled over Benrey, his face was scrunched up, one arm on the ground just barely holding himself up, while the other arm clutched his stomach. 

Kuhari bit back a gasp as he made his way to Benrey, picking him up slowly. “Ben? Benrey??”

The man’s scrunched up face lasted for a good 6 seconds before his mouth opened, purple orbs flowed out with a much more peaceful sound before his whole body untensed, though it wasn;t like the pass outs from before, heck this was just him being mentally tired, the orbs told a story otherwise that made Kuhari feel content and start carrying Benrey back to the camp, almost cradling him like a baby. He grabbed Benrey’s helmet and headed back just as the moon casted a silvery light over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet voice Key  
> Dark red and Cyan - “I’m in pain and I need help.”  
> Dark red and Black - “In pain and very scared.”  
> Dark red and Navy - Anguish  
> Purple - “I’m okay.”


End file.
